


An evil Ex-Ex-Hero

by Thechildofnightmares



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Iiii can’t tagg, Slow Burn, White Hat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thechildofnightmares/pseuds/Thechildofnightmares
Summary: What does Flug do when his boss has been captured by heroes and they offer him a job? Well, he wasn’t expecting his boss’s brother to fancy him, To be put in charge of his boss and ex-coworkers, or to be considered a “hero” again.





	1. Capture, and a hasty escape

Doctor Flug sat in his darkened lab, hunched over a table, as shaky hands slowly but surely worked their way across a small metallic invention. It was a small, simple dome on a chain. It appeared to be some sort of charm necklace, opening up to a mess of wires and inscriptions inside. It was a small and inconspicuous way to store an escape device. Liquid lead melted inbetween two wires of the mechanism, suffeciently closing the currents and conjoining their ends safely. Eyes darted around the metal scraps every few seconds, planning the scientist’s next twelve moves. Sauter that, glue this, hide those. Peice by peice, the thing was starting to form.   
The sterile room he was in was sheathed in a cold black chill, as it had been since nightfall. Aside from the glowing test chambers in the back of the room, the only thing lighting Flug’s handywork was the singular lightbulb hanging above his head. Not to mention, at the moment, those glowing chambers were the only thing keeping Flug awake. Every now and then, he would feel a tugging at his eyelids, and a numbness somewhere in his chest. The world would quiet around him, and his eyesight would start to darken around the edges. The scientist would start to doze off, his head nodding and metal melting precariously, when a thud resounded from one of the chambers. With a small squeak, and a few curses, he would snap himself awake and fumble with his tools. He hasn’t slept in at least 28 hours. He should probably sleep.   
After repeating this process enough to burn himself for the fifth time on his sautering iron, Flug sighed and sat the tool aside, switching it off. If he was going to go unconscious every few minutes he might as well be doing paperwork instead of almost burning down the only place that will take him in. He naturally reached over to take a gulp of coffee, but was disappointed to find his mug empty. Not to mention his personal coffee machine was out of grounds. He sighed again. Life is hard. He was about to start a new task anyways, he might as well go refuel.   
The scientist stood from his crouched position and stretched. His body crunched in protest and relief. His muscles groaned as blood properly cycled through them for the moment. A wave of content washed over him. How long was it since he had moved? A few hours at least. He should relish it while he could. Back to paperwork in five. Flug shifted from foot to foot to regain some feeling in his legs before turning and heading out of his lap door. With just enough strength to manage, he somehow opened the airplane door and swung it inward. A wickedly grinning face was there to greet him on the other side. Without reacting, Flug stepped over the threshold and turned to lock the lab behind himself. “Hey flugsy!” The female chirped at him in a high pitched, overly sweet tone. Her mane of green hair bounced behind her, and her neon makeup sparked in the dim light. Flug didn’t react much to her.  
“Okay so you know that one awesome thing you were making the other day that was super cool- great job by the way flugster-I need some of that for tests and stuff” she rambled out quickly while batting her eyelashes. She was met by slow, tired blinking. Dementia knew that if she wanted something from their science wing, she was to ask when he was about to pass out. While his common sense was still asleep.   
Flug didn’t necisarrily process what she said, but the sinkeningly sweet tone and the “nuances” of compliments gave him a decent idea of what she wanted.   
“No.”  
“Pleaaaaase?”  
“Ask black hat.”  
“You know he’ll say no!”  
“That’s why I’m telling you to ask him.” He mumbled.  
The girl huffed, her tone becoming more spiteful than before. She knew she should’ve waited a few more hours. Her arms crossed and her hip jutted to the side sassily.   
“Y’know, Bonito said no more magic locks.” She snipped. Flug didn’t spare her a glance at the change of attitude. His sleepy mind churned out a half baked response while his hands worked. “We’re Villains, Dementia. Our job is to break rules.” He didn’t want to egg her on by admitting these were the only locks she couldn’t pick. And he was too tired to deal with her reprocussions at the moment. In thought, the man barley registered Dementia gasping behind him, but once he did, he was thrown into panic.   
A sudden chill filled the room and the lights flickered. Flugs posture stiffnened and his heart skipped a beat. Dem giggled excitedly.   
“Her job is to break rules. Your job is to follow orders.” A deep growl boomed behind them. It was at normal volume, but it’s natural tone demanded attention. Hair stood up all over Flug, and he whipped around to greet his boss. “L-lo seiento Jefe, D-Dementia was j-“ “I don’t want to hear it.” The demonic presence growled back. Black Hat’s posture was tall and looming, and his gaze as murderous as usual. His dark form studied Flug quickly, then did the same to Dementia. A predatory eye narrowed, mirroring a sharp yet deepened frown. From experience, Dementia and Flug could tell that he was simply annoyed, but that being considered, wasn’t something to take lightly either.  
“Why aren’t you working?”  
Flug shrunk and squirmed timidly. His knees were wobbling. He just now noticed his shaking, because he was having trouble gripping his mug. That and his sweating palms. “C-coffe-“  
“Get back to work. Both of you.” He ordered. Black Hat didn’t care enough to hear anything else, so the demon turned to leave. Naturally, the colorful woman tried her best to follow him, barraging him with questions and compliments before he went. But, after a few steps, he was somehow gone. Flug quickly slipped back into the lab before Dementia could aim her attention back onto himself.

The clicking of oxfords on wood phased into existence in a dark office room filled with monitors. Wine red adorned the walls behind the monitors, along with sprinkles of hat designs along the paper every few feet. Shelves were here and there in the room, lined with momentos of Black Hat’s past. The knickknacks had a variety of shapes and cultures, with different memories tied to each. The floor under him was a deep, dark mohagony, partially hidden by an elegant red carpet in the center of the room, tucked under a desk and elegant throne. The finely dressed demon approached the large desk and sat, slipping off his tail coat to reveal a simple button up and grey corset. He rolled his sleeves neatly up to his elbows and buttoned them. His talons were about to slip around a stack of order forms when the large wooden doors across from him opened wide with a resounding groan.   
“Flug, I thought I told you to get back to work” he growled huffily. Black hat didn’t have to look up from his forms to see the obvious paper bag and goggles of the other, matched with the long white labcoat. It stood out horrendously against the dark hallway. “Well?” He didn’t bother giving the scientist his full attention as he urged for a response. He probably should have, because the next thing he could process was a flash of white light and a trigger being pulled. Then, everything was white.  
—————————————————

Flug tucked the finished trinket into a metal box, and dropped that into a shipping container. The box went into the drawer with his spare parts, just so Dementia didn’t snoop and break things, and he was done!   
“Dementia?” He called, making his way into the hallway. There was no response. That’s never a good sign. He waited. “Bed time?” He called again after a moment. Still no answer. She was probabaly planning another ambush on him. Flug scanned the walls and ceiling as he walked toward his room slowly. She’s not in the vents, not not hiding anywhere, no footprints— not noticing, he walked face first into something. He glanced up quickly to find a smiling blue bear. “Oh, hey fives” he relaxed and said with a smile. The bear picked him up and brushed him off. His eyes drooped, and upon his head was his little blue nightcap.   
“What’re you doing out of bed?”  
The bear pointed down the hallway and motioned a square above his head. Flug tilted his head before stiffening. Black hat.   
5.0.5., as happy as ever, (and just as sleepy) lead Flug down the hallway towards his room. Why was black Hat in his room? Black hat never went into his room. Did he do something wrong? Did he find something? Oh no oh no oh no. 5.0.5. noticed Flug’s shaking and gave him a very big hug right outside his door. The scientist calmed slightly. Alright. Now or never. The bear slowly lead him inside   
“s-sir? W—Hhello?” Flug stuttered, caught off guard. A tall light grey man, similar to black hat, sat on his bed. He was in a white suit, with a blue undershirt and handkerchief. His tie was black, and he had the same tophat as jefe’s. While his was white with a blue band, the real resemblance was in the face. The man smiled at him warmly, doing his best practiced smile to hide his sharp incisors. He softly sat down the model airplane he was examining on the table. “Hello. Please pardon for the intrusion.” He started, standing “I adore your model. It’s quiet accurate to the real thing.” 

Flug stared, dumbstruck. “B-Black Hat sir?” 

The man shook his head, still smiling. “Oh, pardon me. I’m sorry. My name is White Hat.” White Hat held out his hand to shake. Flug took a step back. 5.0.5. quickly noticed the gap and leaned himself forward, pressing his head against the strangers glove. The man beamed and pet him happily. “You are Doctor Flug Slys, I assume?”  
Flug took another step toward the door but stopped when something was pushed into his lower back. From not far behind him a rough voice whispered “don’t even think about it.” Flug gulped. White hat either didn’t mind or notice, but he continued on after Flug shakily nodded. “I’m sure you’ve heard of me. But— this is about you. You have been my brother’s scientist for quite some time now, and you seem....” he paused with a frown. His hand stopped and 5.0.5. pulled away to fix his fur. “...hesitant about your current situation.”   
The object against Flug’s lower back pushed him forward enough for the second person to enter and close the door behind him. He heard the click of the lock followed by the man behind him speaking up “Doctor Flug Slys, ex-hero turned mad scientist.” His voice was deep and stern. It had a certain sharpness that flug was accustomed with, dealing with Villains day to day. The other two humanoids flinched at the wording “we believe you have been kidnapped or threatened by Black Hat in some way and my partner wants you to join us.”   
A heavy silence fell across the room. Join them? A group of heroes? Why did they want Flug? They had two black hats, apparently! Flug was an intern for evil, at most!   
White Hat cleared his throat. “I know my brother can be... pushy at times, and I understand you were a wonderful inventor and side kick. You saved many people. And you can do that again. I believe that no one is too far gone to become good again. My compatriot, Dr.Slys, is an ex-villain himself.” The man behind Flug grunted. Flug was trying not to gag for a few reasons. He needed to figure out a way out of here. He needs to call Black Hat. As if reading him, ‘Dr.Slys’ added. “Black Hat and your guard have already been captured and given similar speeches. They have denied and have been contained. Any false moves and you’re next. If you try to fake this deal you will d—“ white hat cut him off “no! no you won’t. You will be fine under any circumstances. Please know that we have a wonderful rehabilitation program, and I am very strictly a pacifist. I was simply offering.. if you would like to join my personal team.” He finished, smiling again. 505 approached flug and and pat his head. “I-I’m fine fives.” He gulped quietly “p-please, c-can you go get a glass of water f-for our guest?”  
The man behind him must’ve looked at White Hat for permission because White nodded. He felt the pressure against his back elevate before 505 and the unseen Dr.Slug left the room. Flug was left alone with White Hat.   
The being began examining his wall of model planes once again. “These are indeed... wonderful. Such detail.” He mumbled thoughtfully. Flig glanced around. No cameras. No hidden guards. No weapons. Flug shakily took a gulp of air and approached. “Th-thank you..”   
“What’s this one?” White Hat tirned to him and smiled, pointing at a plane. He seemed legitamatly interested. Flug slowly came closer, within arms reach of the stranger. “T-that? That’s a-a 1994 Learjet.”  
“I flew one of these once.”  
Flug blinked in surprise “R-Really?”  
Flug was looking over his shoulder now.   
White hat smiled wide. “Yes. I was flying over the Atlantic, delivering Christmas mail in a blizza—“ a flash filled the room and white hat looked down. His midsection was missing. “Oh well” White sighed, slipping the gun out of Flugs hand with surprising strength. “That was a fun story.”   
Slug burst into the room and flug saw black. 

—————————————————  
“LET ME GO” a woman screeched from the back of an armored van. “YOU DAMN NARCS!! YOU BLACKIE IMPERSONATOR!! ILL KILL YOU!!” The truck shook and shrieking filled the neighborhood. Her hands were tied at her sides by a strait jacket and sons weird device, but she still had her teeth. Unfortunately she had not yet mastered eating steel. “FUCK YOU” she growled. She quieted when she heard footsteps approching the back of the car vehicle. As soon as the door opened, she leapt from the ceiling, teeth first, and was easily caught. “Careful now” The fake black hat said with disgusting worry. She hissed. A large silver container was pushed into the truck, along with an unconscious Flug tied with rope.   
FBH (fake black hat) sat her carefully back in the truck. She was about to pounce again with fake Flug slammed the doors in her face. “DIE DIE DIE.” She shrieked. The car started to move when the engine rumbled. She screamed louder and started slamming herself against the sides of the truck, trying to tip it over. Then an idea hit her. Rare, I know.   
She nestled her head down into her shirt, contorting unnaturally. Her teeth shearched and she growled. With a victorious cheer, she pulled one of blackies handkerchiefs from her shirt. It still smelled like him. Dementia, after a second of dramatic sighing at losing such a precious object, dropped it on Flugs face. He screamed and shot up with a start. “W-Wh—d-demen-“ “Shut up and untie me!!” She whisper yelled. Flug stood shakily and held out his ropes to her. With a chomp, they were off. “Hairpin” he mumbled, reaching into her mane. Flug began working on the device on her back. “I think blackies in the box” she whispered to him. Flug nodded. He gave himself time to asses the sintuation “I have a plan. Promise when I get you out you won’t attack until I say.” She growled   
“Dementia.” Flug whispered sternly. She finally huffed a yes.  
After a moment, there was a pop, and the device came off. Flug hurriedly pulled the jacket off of Dementia and tied it to the trigger on the back of the device again. Before Dementia could attack, he ordered her to hold onto back hats “coffin thing” . “Okay” he whispered, climbing on behind her “on three. One. tw-“ she yanked at the jacket and a boom resounded from the back of the truck. The doors busted open violently, and in a swift movement, Flug kicked the wall behind him. The sarcophagus slid out of the back of the truck and skidded against the road behind them, sending sparks flying. “FREEDOM!!” Dementia screeched. Flug fumbled to stay on the sled, screaming. He looked behind them. The car stopped.   
“D-Dementia take th-“ she jumped off the sled toward the truck. The device in Flug’s hand beeped, and, in a last second choice, he jumped after her. The device just latched onto the back of her ankle when she swung violently over the truck and slammed onto the windshield. Flug skidded into the moving pavement. Glass flew. Dimentia directed her attention to tearing out the fake Blackies jugular. She pounced and sunk her teeth into his flesh, and pulled back with a mouth filled with feathers. She growled and punched the large white wings that now encased the hero. “FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!” Next thing she knew, the fake Flug was on top of her, and he had a knife to her throat. There was a beat of silence when she smiled “do it pussy.”  
In that moment of hesitation, there was a loud flap, and white hat launched himself out of the truck toward the road. “LEAVE THE DORK ALOMn-bNN” slug shoved a cloth into her mouth. She slowly started to relax and her eyes closed.   
White hat soared down to Flug and quickly scooped him up, scanning him up and down for any sort of would. He was covered in them. Flopping out of a car can do that. White hat’s wings ruffled and he spread them, darting up into the air. Slug was left alone to clean up the aftermath


	2. Captured. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it. That didn’t go as planned. And now, an interval.

White Hat always loved scars. Scars are marks of personality upon the skin, formerly gashes of defeat, and now statements of recovery. Each scar held a story behind it, and each scar showed how much better you are than what defeated you. Sure, you always have reminders of that battle, but you have reminders of winning. Reminders of learning from your mistakes. Reminders that you can and did survive. Reminders that, even at your worst, you can and did recover. Scars are things that only you have, a personal story written across your skin. Even if you lost what you were holding onto, the reason you were fighting, and your physical well-being, you now have a long healed ballad— a story just for you, by you, and where you are the main character. A ballad about, how, eventually, everything gets better. We’re all going to recover, to heal. You’ll have those memories, but that’s what makes up you. And you’re growing and unique because of it.

White hat sat crouched over Flug as he lied in bed, motionless. The heart monitor relayed a steady rhythm, and Flug’s breathing was calmed. Silk gloves hiding manicured hands traced the grooves along Flug’s face, earning loving stares. He portrayed so many battles, and such a statement of how strong one can be. He had such character. He was so resilient. White hat loved it.  
After the faceplant into the moving pavement, Flug, understandably, wasn’t doing so good. His paper bag was shredded in an instant, along with his face and a few layers of muscle and tissue. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but, then again, white Hat was never good with blood. Fortunately nothing vital was injured, and the route home was fast.  
“That was very heroic of you, you know. Jumping out after her.” White Hat spoke softly. Mostly to himself, as the patient was laying motionless with his eyes closed. “Don’t worry, she’s alright. She’s been put in a cool down room for now. She’s awfully feisty.” White Hat smiled to himself. The machines beeped away. Other than that: silence. White Hat had healed Flug easily, but he refused to leave until he knew everything was okay. The chatterbox was going to start sooner or later, with how stressed his nerves had been.  
“And very smart of you too. It took you ten minutes at most once you woke up. And you took your compatriots with you. I forgive you, by the way, for shooting me. I shouldn’t have been so forward. You were scared and cornered.” White realized he had been tracing Flug’s scars again anxiously, this time on his hands. He squeezed them gently. His skin was very soft. 

Footsteps entered the room and White’s head rose to meet his own doctor. “Well,” the bagged man started with a sigh, flipping through many papers. “He hasn’t slept in roughly a week, and his caffeine levels are through the roof. He’s malnourished, incredibly weak, and it’s a mirical he hasn’t had a heart attack with the way his nerves are. Low vitamin D, C, A—and, well, everything else. From previous reports and some scans, he's probably still be suffering from OCD and chronic anxiety. Other than some weird scars and tattoos, I didn’t find anything else physically wrong with him.” Slug finished. He finally sat down the clipboard he was holding and looked up at White Hat. The hero frowned back worriedly. “I didn’t realize my brother was treating them so poorly...”  
Slug shrugged emotionlessly. White Hats gaze fell downward once again. 

“May I borrow a paper bag, please, Professor?” White Hat asked pitifully. With a sigh, Slug slipped off his own bag and sat it on the night stand. He had a muscular face with sharp cheek bones, and dark skin. His 5’clock shadow and side burns were greyed from stress, and across his left eye was a pink scar that left his eyeball milky. His hair was trimmed short on the sides with stylish patterns, and square on top. Wrinkles were beginning to drag at him, despite him being in his mid thirties.  
“Sir, you can’t pity him. He’s a villain. He’s killed many people.”  
White frowned. “We don’t know that.”  
“Sir, please. Your guilt is clouding your common sense.”  
“My brother has done many things. I wouldn’t put it over his capabilities for committing those many murders alone.”

Slug huffed and a silence fell over the room. From the medical bed, eyes started to open. Both heroes turned to look at Doctor Flug.   
“Good morning” White Hat offered with a warm smile, handing him a bag and a glass of water. Flug politely gave the glass a suspicious glance and put on the bag. “N-no thank you.”   
White hat ignored the look at sat the water aside, instead serving Flug a larger smile. “I saw what you did. And it was very heroic of you” White Hat repeated. Doctor Flug looked away. White hat continued softly. “We know you were a hero before Black Hat kidnapped you. And we want to help you. You still have good in you. I can tell.” White Hat said the lest sentence with more emotion that the rest. Flug studied him quietly.  
Flug understood they were reopening their offer. Flug, joining white hat and becoming a hero once again. He just couldn’t see it. Although, he didn’t have much other choice. “Where is black hat?”  
“Contained. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”  
“..... I accept” Flug said numbly. White hat smiled wide and finally, after a squeeze, dropped Flug’s hand. “Wonderful! Once you are all feeling better, Doctor Slug will bring you to my office to straiten out the details. I must check on your teammates now.” White Hat beamed. Slug stood emotionlessly. With a few more words, White Hat had left, and Slug had sat at a nearby desk, keeping a close eye on Flug while he did paperwork. 

“Do you know where Dementia is?” Flug asked finally, sitting up a little. Slug glanced over. “The girl? She’s in a containment cell until she calms down.”   
“That.. doesn’t seem likely” flug sighed. “And Black Hat?”  
“Classified.” Slug said seriously.  
“.. and my son?” Flug looked down at his wrists to check for IV marks. He heard a pen hit the desk. “Son?”  
Flug looked back up. Slug looked startled, if not worried, and he glanced through his notes. “We found no children at the layer?”  
Flug nodded bashfully “Um... p-patient 505? He’s..” “The bear?” Slug cut in.  
Flug nodded shyly again. Slug relaxed but took some more notes. “He’s safe. Did he used to be human? Some sort of experiment?”  
“No. Just.. a smart bear” Flug mumbled. “He’s.. sort of a failed experiment I raised and... Uh...” Flug fell bashfully silent.  
After a moment Slug spoke again. “I get it. I’m an adoptive dad too. You can get overprotective at times.” “Oh Yea?” Flug asked. Slug just nodded stiffly, refusing to give up any extra information. Silence won in the end and Flug laid back down. He should rest. Who knows what he’s going to have to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for how short it is!!! And for the wait time!! School as been busy! And thank you guys so so so so much for all of the nice comments! Love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for everything. If the chapters are too short please tell me and I hope you enjoyed it!! Also feel free to give me any notes!


End file.
